Their Story
by athingsublime
Summary: A collection of drabbles, all around B/B
1. Ticklish

**Prompt: Booth/Brennan-tickling leads to sexytimes.**

"No way, Bones. No way."

"It doesn't affect me, Booth."

"No way. Everyone has _some_ spot, Bones, I just have to find yours."

"You can try but you won't succeed, and I simply hate to see you fail. I have no _spot_."

He's on his second glass of scotch and she's on her second glass of wine, and they are just in the right mood for this type of argument. It's a good night, Brennan muses to herself. End of a case, take-out, some alcohol and random, good conversation. They are back.

Booth is staring at her quietly, with a twinkle of mischief in his eye, and by the time she registers what it means, his hands are already on her feet - tickling.

She doesn't laugh.

He doesn't give up.

"It's not going to work, Booth."

"Party pooper," he pouts, next attack planned in mind already. He goes for her sides this time, and while she squirms a little, she still doesn't laugh.

She humors him, though, not backing away and letting him continue his attempts. Brennan kind of likes having their playfulness back and she's not about to screw with it.

Last attempt, then. He moves for the armpits.

And finally, finally, _finally_, she laughs. Booth suspects a bit that she's just trying to end the game but she's laughing, and he's laughing too, and she's squirming and trying to move his hands away, and they may accidently brush her breasts, and they are laughing.

They are laughing until they are almost out of breath, and he collapses on top of her.

Feels her heart beating loudly against his chest.

She feels his, too, and hers beats just a little bit faster.

Booth lifts his head from its place in the crook of her neck, and stares at her face closely for a millisecond before he dives down.

Brennan accepts eagerly, running her hands through his hair, over his back, down his body, back to his hair, to his back, roaming all over.

He places two hands on her face when he pulls apart just a bit, examining her eyes.

"You know, Endorphin is released as a reaction to tickling," she murmurs, and Booth dies just a little bit, because there's nothing better than Bones speaking squint, "also when you're excited. Or... or in love."

He chuckles, this is just SO Bones, and he loves her for it. "Endorphin, huh?"

She nods, and just before pulling him back for another heavy kiss she whispers one last fact -

"And, uh, also during an orgasm."


	2. Ours

**Prompt: Booth/Brennan - post **_**The Change in the Game**_**, our secret.**

The next day Angela and Michael are still in the hospital, and of course they go visit the new family - together.

On the way - and they drive there together, because of course after the news she shared, she spent the night - they don't talk much, but Booth glances her way every few moments.

"You're staring," she notes, not yet sure if it irritates her or not.

"What? Oh. Yeah," he mumbles, and maybe she even sees a faint blush on his cheek. "It's just... you're pregnant, Bones!"

Her first instinct is to point out that yeah, she knows that, and also that he mentioned it quite a few times since she told him. She quenches the urge. Instead, "I am excited too," and then, "Booth?"

"Umm?"

"What's ours is ours, right?" He nods. "I don't want to tell anyone yet," she looks down at her still-flat stomach, and smiles, "I would like to tell Angela and Parker soon, but... I'd like it to just be ours for now. If, if that's okay."

He smiles broadly, and reaches for her hand across the console, glancing at her again. "Sure, Bones. This is ours, I'm all for keeping it that way for a while."

Some time later, she asks Angela to hold Michael, and as he falls asleep in her arms, she aims a careful smile in Booth's direction.

Theirs.


	3. This Is Their Story, Kid

**Prompt: B&B, second time together**

Well, kid, you probably wanna know their whole story, don't ya? Except it may take a while, telling a story spun over eight years, countless nights, a freakin' lifetime. Well why don't we just fast-forward those years a little, maybe catch up on them later on, and just focus on this past month for now.

So, you see, this new phase began a month ago, give or take a couple of days. See, they've both been mourning the loss of their friend that night, but also, and remember this because it changed everything, they've been happy the other is alive. Which is how they find themselves spending a great deal of their night, after there are no more tears, seeking out more and more evidence of their vitality.

It is that desperation that has her forgetting she missed taking her pills the last couple of days, and it's the same desperation that makes him forget to rummage through his bedside chest for a condom. Because, you see, this thing between them? It's _exploding_ tonight after years of slowly burning, and really, you can't blame them for forgetting mundane things like, oh, say, _protection_.

A month or so goes by. They do not engage in intercourse (her) or make love (him) again; actually, they don't share even one kiss after that night. But, you see, everything changes anyway. They touch a bit more carelessly now, they look at each other in a different way... Her father would call it polite later on, but they just feel content.

Except, well, sometime during that month she realizes she's late. Home pregnancy test, blood work... pregnant. She does find it a bit amusing, how only about two years ago she wanted it so badly and didn't get it, and then now, it seems to just... fall on her.

The birth of the Hodgins-Montenegro baby pushes her to tell him. She's scared, yes, terrified even, of his reaction and what it means for them. She should've known, though, because, y'see, he really does love her, and this pregnancy? Now I'm no romanticist, but maybe you figured it out by now, it's his dreams coming true.

After the smiling, after the happy laughter, after the "wow Bones" and the "really, Bones?", after the little celebration going on in his head, he asks her to change direction, and come home with him.

That night, kid, they make love (both) for many, many hours. He thanks her many, many times for this gift she's going to give him. Thanks her with fingers and tongue and oh kid, you'll grow up and know all the ways he finds to thank her, and there are many.

He thanks her until night gives way to early morning, and they fall back, exhausted. Her head on his chest and his fingers in her hair, she whispers, "I'm scared, Booth."

"I know, baby," and she must be really tired, because she does not tell him she hasn't been an infant for quite some time, "Me too. But I also know that we're gonna be just fine."

And this is another moment that changes everything, as many moments seem to be with them lately. She tilts her head and looks up at him, "I love you," she says, and something changes in both of them forever.

Tired as he is, he still rolls her over, and begins thanking her all over again.

'Cause, kid? This is another thing you're gonna learn much later on - when you love someone, when they change your life in ways you cannot explain, it isn't hard to find the strength to show them how much it means to you.


	4. Caught

**Prompt: Season 7: Cam now has to walk in on Booth and Brennan making out in secret corners of the lab. Not as frequently or overtly as Hodgins and Angela...but come on, you know they will! I want to see it, anyway. Fierce, funny, tender... Choose whatever B/B tone you like.**

Bones has a very strict rule about no making out in _her_ lab, which Booth doesn't agree with at _all_. It's not so much that he doesn't understand why, he gets that it's her work place, she has to be professional and an example to her interns, and no one knows about them yet, which is also a good reason to stay professional.

But sometimes she just looks so kissable (which he'll never tell her, she will hate that word), or he randomly remembers that she's _having his baby_, and suddenly he wants to kiss her more than he wants to breathe.

It makes no sense, or maybe it makes all the sense in the world, that eventually she's the one that breaks that rule. It's just that they are hanging up their coats in her office while talking baby plans, and he gets that far off look in his eyes... and she knows he's not listening to her because he's too busy - again - being amazed by the fact that she's carrying his child, and she's not a damn baby incubator, but something warms up deep inside her when he looks at her like that, and really, she just _has_ to get her lips on him. Some women crave pickles or peanut butter, she craves Booth.

And so this is how they end up making out in the corner of her office, hidden from anyone just passing by - not from anyone coming in, though.

"Dr. Brenn- Oh. Oh!" Cam is shocked, them embarrassed, then she just starts laughing, "Well, finally!"

They have pulled back by now, of course, a little flushed and slightly embarrassed at being caught. Before they rush to explain, Cam holds up her hand.

"I'm going to step out and when I come back... be prepared," she turns to leave, and delivers the next line very seriously, "I do expect professionalism in my lab."

But she's smiling a very, very big smile when she walks out.


	5. Cravings

**Prompt: Brennan get's a craving for meat during her pregnancy but breaks down and cries in Booth's arms about it because she doesn't want to eat it as animals will die but the baby does want meat, so Booth offers to go vegetarian for the duration of her pregnancy so she can eat his meat instead.**

When he arrives home (well, it's her apartment, but it became home in the past few months), he finds her standing in front of the fridge, staring ahead. He quietly slips behind her, wrapping two strong arms her and his (!) baby. "Can't decide whatcha craving, Bones?" he smiles into her ear.

No answer.

"Bones?" he spins her around in his arms, and that's when he sees her glossy eyes. "Baby? Why are you crying? What happened?"

"It's Bean," she chokes back a sob, and Booth realizes something is very wrong, because she usually chastises him for calling their baby Bean, and there's fear in his eyes which she quickly tries to soothe. "I mean, she's okay. She's fine," she breathes heavily as she tries not to cry, "She wants to eat meat, Booth."

And this is when she breaks down. Because, well, this is not something she prepared for - sure, she knows all about cravings and how weird they can get... Brennan just imagined something along the lines of pickles dipped in Nutella, not a steak!

And so she cries and he holds her, soothes her with words and his hand, and eventually the sobs turn to just soft whimpers.

"I-I... the animals, Booth," she whines, "But Bean... I-I can't decide for her."

He's wiping a few stray tears when an idea hits him. "I know what we'll do, baby," he's all determined, and she looks up at him, waiting, little lost girl look in her eyes. "I eat meat anyway, right?" she nods, not fully getting his intention though, "I'll stop. Until Bean comes out, or the cravings stop, no meaty-meat for Booth here," he smiles, because he needs her to, and pats his stomach. "You, well, Bean, she can have my share, okay? Would that work?"

Brennan nods slowly, and oh, there's that smile he's been hoping for as well, and she says, "And I'm sure I will eat less meat than you do, so it'll be somewhat helpful," she notes. "But, Booth, really? I mean, you _love_ meat, and I'm, I have at least four more months... You don't have to suffer on my account," and oh, there's a hint of tears in her eyes again, and his heart breaks a little.

"Hey, hey, it's fine by me. I can hold back on the burgers for my baby and _the_ baby," and he grins, because she's letting him get away with calling her baby, and she calls their daughter Bean, and those things alone? They might be enough to make him give up meat for good. Well, okay, maybe not for good - but for a good while, for sure.


	6. Need

**Prompt: B/B, first time intimate after the birth of their daughter**

**x x x x x  
><strong>

She misses Booth. Well, it's one form of missing, because technically he hasn't gone anywhere, he's around almost all the time since she gave birth to Lexie, but he's not _here_.

Not here, in bed, with her, _in_ her.

And while she knows how difficult it is for some couples to resume sexual activity after birth, her extensive knowledge of how wonderful sex with Booth is triumphs any feelings of unsexiness, any remaining pain, and honestly, right now? Any shred of logical thoughts.

She wants him. She needs him. Eventually this is what it all comes down to.

That's why after lulling Lexie to sleep and knowing the narrow time window she has until her baby girl wakes up, she checks that Booth is still down in the kitchen cleaning up, and runs to their bathroom to shower and change into some super-fucking-sexy (Booth's words) nightgown.

She takes a moment to rejoice in the fact that it fits, and if she dare compliment herself, wonderfully so.

The problem is, that despite the flattering outfit and her best attempts to tempt him, she can feel his reluctance.

Her eyes, then her mouth, fire out the questions. Is she not attractive anymore? Is she too fat? Is it because he was there, watching a baby come out of her?

"What? No, no, Bones, you're still amazing. You always will be," he assures her, one hand on her waist, the other palming her cheek. "I just don't want to hurt you, isn't it too soon?"

"Three months without _feeling_ you is not too fucking soon," she states, and makes another attempt to unbutton his jeans. He lets her this time.

"Bones, babe," he groans, just barely hanging on to rational thought now that her hand is slipping under his boxers, for the first time in Too. Fucking. Long. She looks up, praying he won't stop her again. She craves him so badly, needs him so much. "You will tell me if it hurts, right?" She nods, and he thinks maybe he catches an eye-roll as well.

From there, it's a quick trip to the bedroom, shedding clothes the minute they step inside. Their love making is alternately frantic and calm, sweet and urgent, and she does feel some discomfort but she breaks the promise to tell him, because having him inside her? Knowing he needs this as desperately as she does? That matters so much more.

Coming around him again and again feels like coming home. Having him fall apart in her arms feels like winning the lottery.

Falling beside him, she's spent but not yet fully satisfied, she hasn't had enough of one Seeley Booth yet. So she straddles him, and smiles wickedly as she leans her head down.

"Do you love me?"

Through exhaustion, he grins, recognizing the line. They've been using it a lot ever since she found her novel hidden in some drawer, and shared it with him.

"Yeah. Do you want me to prove it to you?"


	7. First

**Prompt: Booth watches Parker hold his baby sibling for the first time.**

**X X X X X X  
><strong>

His life had been full of important firsts. The first time he heard his mother sing (heaven). The first time his father laid a hand on him (hell). The first time he took someone's life (ever-present hell). The first time he heard "I'm pregnant" (first time was hell turned into a sometimes-hellish heaven, the second time was pure heaven).

Tonight he enters the living room just in time to see Brennan handing Parker his baby sister for the very first time, instructing him how to hold her.

Heaven doesn't even begin to describe how the sight makes him feel.

He has to take a moment to stand back and watch, to compose himself. He may burst into girly tears if he moves any closer, and he's_ not_ a girly man, mind you.

Booth smiles instead. Bright, wide, light-up-the-room smile. He's overwhelmed, yes. Everything that means something to him in life, everything that matters, all three of his lifelines are cuddled together on the couch, and all he wants is to imprint the picture in his mind forever, to never forget how that first time felt.

Unbelievably heavenly.

He finally finds the strength to hold back his tears, and step further into the room. Booth smiles a giant smile as he slips down on the other side of Parker, laying his arm on the couch behind them.

"Mind if I join?"


End file.
